Alex Family-Alex nursing skills
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Alex one again had to nurse a brain injured cub & got promoted.


Alex & the whole family were at the dinner table having pizza for dinner until the phone rang. Gia answered. Alex it's for you. Alex took the phone. Mom, May I please have some more pizza? asks Nitro. Sure honey. Gia was so surprised the Nitro's manners gotten better. Her brows went up. Why Nitro? your manners I so proud of you. Nitro wiped off his mouth with his napkin. Well Mom? We ben practicing good table manners at School. Showing you my good manner is my Homework. Simba & Kimmy looked at each other. Gia kept speaking while she cleared off the table. Gia giggled. Well just for that you may have some ice-cream for dessert. Alex came back in. Sorry guys but I need to go to work. Honey remember that brain injury cub that I was telling you about? Gia look at Alex yea. Well Melman want me to come back for more nursing care. Besides I need to practice & keep up with my nursing skills. Simba looked up. Dad you should thank Melman because his hypochondriac syndrome? Alex turned back at Simba. Don't remind me son.

At the Hospital, Alex entered & clock in. The receptionist greeted Alex. Good Morning Alex. Alex was surprised. Why you no longer stutter how did you? the receptionist interrupted. Melman help me find my voice. Not to be confused with George the 5th? Alex laughed. I'll see you later. Melman was in the MRI room until Alex showed up. Melman was examing the brain. How does it look? Alex asked. Well looks like part of her brain cells were damage from the accident with result of retardation & a medically fragile disability MRI was finished. Alex help the cub back on the gurney & wheeled her back up on the unit & put her bed. Melman ordered a enema procedure so Alex grabbed a couple of towels, washcloth, A tub to fill with water. He went to the supply room to get an enema kit. He went into the room to scrub up including googles.

Alex opened up the kit to fill the bag up with warm water. Filled the tub with warm soapy water to clean off the patient after the procedure. Alex closed the certain up for privacy. Dawn sterile gloves & perform the procedure. The cub felt much better. Melman asks Alex to get a stool sample so Alex took a sample cup out from the kit to get a stool sample & extra stool was drained into a bag & put the bag in the hazard waste bag then cleaned her off & dry her off & gave her a clean gown to put on. Feel better? asks the cub. The cub wrote yes. Alex also changed her catheter & attached it to the drainage bag.

Alex was in the meeting with the cub's care team. After the meeting, they had a lunch in After lunch, Alex went back into the cubs room. The cub was wheeled in the chair into physical therapy were they met with the therapist that work with other brain injured patients. The cub spent three hours in the room & was wheel back into her room on the unit. Alex spoon fed her dinner & bathe her into the tub. The housekeeper came in & clean her room & change her bed sheets. After Alex bathe her, He was getting her ready for bed & brushed her teeth. & tucked her in

The next day,Melman did an EEG on her. She started talking. Melman called Alex. Alex. I think she just spoke. Melman spoke to her. Lisa can you hear me? There was a pause. What's taking so long? Alex ask? Melman answered. The brain is taking some time to send messages. Alex asks another question. So is this the she going through a stager were she haste re-learn everything? sort of. Answer Melman. The EEG pattern shows that she will have a disability for the rest of her life & she'll need medical care everyday. Alex scratch her head. You know Melman I know I'm a license nurse & I thought I could be a home caregiver. Melman thought. You know Alex, I was thinking the same thing. If you except the challenge I'll raise your pay? I except! Alex face frowned . what just happen? Melman answered. You just got promoted. The care team will put her into a home for medically need cubs.

Alex came home & told Gia the he got promoted to a new job outside of the Hospital following a pay whole family went out for Ice-Cream. Nitro goat award at School for good manners. Alex award him with a new dirt bike.

The end


End file.
